Possessivité Maladive
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Réponse au 5ième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème Musique. Attention LEMON !


_Voici ma noble contribution au nouveau défi de Crazy Av sur le thème musique !_

 _En espérant que ça vous plaira )_

 _Chanson utilisé : True Love Restraint by Kagamine Len_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Possessivité Maladive

 **Une pulsion incontrôlable, je veux t'avoir tout à moi**

Chat Noir faisait une patrouille de jour. Plonger dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas où il allait. Le super-héros finit par tomber sur sa nouvelle obsession. Ladybug avait vite fait de disparaitre. Son cœur ne battait plus en sa présence, ses joues ne chauffaient plus et son corps ne l'appelait plus à la libération. Sa seule envie du moment était de posséder Nathanaël Kurtzberg, son timide et silencieux camarade de classe. Adrien s'était aperçu que c'était une fois en Chat Noir que son désir s'intensifiait. Son obsession était telle qu'il se savait incapable de réagir normalement en présence du rouquin. Ce qu'il se passa une fois sortit de ses pensées qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas normal. Nathanaël était devant lui, en train de soulever de gros carton. N'entendant aucune explosion, ne voyant aucun Akuma et savant d'avance que Ladybug ne serait pas là, Chat Noir aida son camarade. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, faisant rougir son interlocuteur. Dès que le rouquin eut le dos tourné, un immense sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. C'était le moment parfait. Il allait céder à la tentation… S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait dégénérer plus tard. Nathanaël devait être à lui.

 **Qu'en dirais-tu si, là maintenant, je volais tes lèvres afin que tu ne puisses plus embrasser qui que ce soit d'autre ?**

Tous les cartons étaient montés chez le rouquin. Ce dernier avait proposé à Chat Noir quelque chose à boire et à manger pour le remercier. Le super-héros avait de suite accepté, savant d'avance ce qu'il allait faire. Allait-il s'en vouloir ? Bien sûr que non. Il devait posséder Nathanaël. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Il voulait être le seul à avoir ses regards, ses sourires, à entendre sa voix, à le voir ! Chat Noir sourit dès que le rouquin fut dos à lui. C'était le moment. Il se faufila derrière lui et l'enlaça par les hanches. Nathanaël ne bougea plus et cessa même de respirer. Le coéquipier de Ladybug déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de Nathanaël avant de le lécher. Un frisson prit le roux qui lâcha un gémissement presque inaudible. Chat Noir le perçut tout de même grâce à son ouïe. C'était un bon point. Le roux essaya de se dégager, tentant de partir le plus loin possible de l'alter-ego d'Adrien. Un grognement lui échappa, Nathanaël n'allait pas s'enfuir maintenant. Chat Noir le retourna avant de lui dévorer les lèvres. Adrien le porta telle une princesse, l'emprisonna dans ses bras et s'enfui par la fenêtre.

 **Dis-le moi, que tu m'aimes.**

 **Ne regarde personne d'autre que moi**

 **Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi**

Deux semaines. Les informations passaient en boucle la photo de Nathanaël depuis deux longues semaines. Adrien permettait au rouquin d'envoyer des lettres à ses parents tant que ceux-ci ne disaient rien à la presse ou à la police sur celles-ci. Le Dessinateur le suppliait régulièrement de lui rendre sa vie mais rien n'y faisait. Adrien le voulait rien que pour lui et sa possessivité n'avait pas de limite. Il avait peur du blond mais il prenait sur lui. Nathanaël savait qu'au moindre faux pas, Adrien allait péter un câble. Oh bien sûr, il aimait le fils de Gabriel Agreste. Il avait fait taire ses sentiments en voyant les sentiments du blond. Et bien évidemment, il avait compris qu'Adrien était Chat Noir, c'était d'une évidence. Dès qu'Adrien disparaissait, pouf ! Chat Noir apparaissait comme par miracle. Il y avait aussi les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts, les retards à répétition, les excuses bancales et tout le tralala. Chat Noir apparait quand Adrien Agreste entre au collège. Comme de par hasard. Découvrir l'identité de Ladybug avait été tout aussi simple. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs organisé des recherches avec son coéquipier pour le retrouver. Chose complètement inutile vu que c'était le coéquipier lui-même le kidnappeur ! Enfin comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

 **Qu'en dirais-tu si je te crevais les deux yeux ?**

 **Que la seule vision qu'il te reste soit mon reflet dans ton cœur, ce serait bien.**

 **Je n'approuve personne d'autre**

Ladybug avait fahit approcher cet endroit. Elle avait fahit le voir, ce qui avait mis Chat Noir hors de lui. Il était rentré en pétard et l'avait violemment embrassé. Un baiser quémandeur, langoureux et possessif. Jamais Nathanaël n'avait reçu tel baiser et mine de rien, il succombait de plus en plus au blond. C'était d'ailleurs un étrange sentiment. Il était effrayé et heureux à la fois. Effrayé parce qu'il était caché et forcé de vivre dans la peur de la possessivité maladive d'Adrien. Heureux parce que personne ne l'avait aimé aussi inconditionnellement. C'était un bonheur indescriptible et un malheur plus que compréhensible. Le rouquin ne savait pas où il était mais il pensait connaître cet endroit. Ca ressemblait à une sorte de conservatoire… Il n'y en avait qu'un seul à Paris et il avait été abandonné pendant des années. S'il se souvenait bien, il était près du port ce qui ce confirmait avec les bruit de bateau qui le réveillait le matin. Adrien ne voulait pas qu'il sorte dehors mais il espérait pouvoir négocier une sortie nocturne le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Paris lui manquait. Bien sûr il n'était pas isolé, il avait internet et Adrien lui ramenait souvent des vêtements. Le blond avait tout prévu. Nathanaël ne manquait de rien. Il était enfermé dans une tour telle une princesse à absolument protéger du danger extérieur.

 **Je ne te laisserais plus jamais entre les mains de qui que ce soit ainsi, nous serons ensemble pour toujours**

 **Tu ne t'en iras plus jamais loin de moi, ok ?**

Adrien venait juste de se détransformer. Ladybug avait encore tenue à faire des recherches. Elles avaient duré pendant trois heures, trois longues heures sans son Bel ange ! Mais quelle torture. Il entra dans le conservatoire abandonné, avant de monter en haut. Sur le chemin, Plagg lui conseilla de relâcher Nathanaël. Au bout de deux mois, il n'avait toujours pas compris ? Jamais il ne laissera Nathanaël sortir d'ici. Bien sûr, un jour il allait devoir changer d'endroit. Son père l'obligerait à étudier dans un autre pays, c'était sûr. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Lutter ne servirais à rien et au moins, il aurait son Bel ange à ses côtés. Ce dernier dormait à point fermé. Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint-Valentin. Nathanaël l'avait supplié de l'emmener dehors un moment, juste pour profiter de la ville illuminé de milles lumières. Adrien avait beaucoup hésité et son côté Chat Noir ne voulait rien savoir mais il avait accepté. Le blond réveilla Nathanaël, se transforma de nouveau après avoir nourri Plagg de son fameux camembert puis prit le roux dans ses bras. Il sauta de toit en toit et l'emmena jusqu'en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Nathanaël s'assit et observa la ville. Paris lui avait manqué. C'était si beau. Des larmes inondèrent ses joues. Adrien le regarda longuement, il devait lui changer les idées. Ce soir, Nathanaël allait oublier sa tristesse.

 **Si je te tue là, maintenant, je me demande si je pourrais te garder rien que pour moi.**

 **Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le plus grand bonheur ?**

Adrien passa lentement sa langue sur le cou de son Bel ange. Sa main ne resta pas en reste et se faufila sous le pantalon puis sous le caleçon du rouquin. Le monde tourna autour de celui-ci. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le corps d'Adrien contre le sien. Il gémit fortement en sentant quelque chose de dur se frotter contre son haine. Nathanaël se cambra avant de lâcher un cri aigu. Le blond les déshabilla avant de s'occuper soigneusement de l'entrée de son futur amant. La température de la pièce monta d'un cran. Adrien tâta à ses côtés pour attraper une petite télécommande. Il appuya sur le seul bouton ce qui fit s'ouvrir le plafond en deux. Nathanaël put voir un magnifique ciel étoilé de milles et unes étoiles scintillantes s'étendre devant ses yeux emplis de larmes. En contemplant cette vue, il oublia tout, jusqu'à la douleur que lui provoqua le sexe gonflé d'Adrien. Le blond venait d'entrer en lui et entamait déjà de lent et long va-et-vient. Nathanaël hurla le nom de son amant, lui griffait le dos et lui mordait l'épaule tellement le plaisir était grand. Le monde tourna plus violemment autour de lui. L'orgasme le faucha si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de crier pour le signifier à Adrien.

Un orgasme silencieux. Le blond sourit, ce genre d'orgasme provoquait la paralysie partielle du corps. C'était comme s'il venait de le tuer. Que c'était grisant… Merveilleux…

Adrien observa son Bel ange. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Jamais le blond ne connaîtrait pareil bonheur. Il connaissait le Paradis dans les bras de Nathanaël. _Son seul et unique Bel ange…_ Rien n'y personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Le roux était à lui. Pour toujours et à jamais.

 **Parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre**

Au bout de deux longues années, les recherches sur Nathanaël furent abandonnées complètement. Adrien partit étudié aux Etats-Unis, comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait bien sûr emmené son Bel ange avec lui. Nathanaël s'était coupé les cheveux, les coiffait avec du gel pour qu'ils partent dans tous les sens et s'habillait comme un gothique. Il y avait pas mal de gens à New York, personne n'allait le remarquer dans toute cette foule. C'était le seul point positif. Chat Noir ne vivait plus à Paris mais Ladybug était toujours là-bas avec de nouveaux coéquipiers. Elle ira bien… Tout comme Adrien et Nathanaël qui pouvait enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour. Gabriel Agreste ayant perdu la trace de son fils. Plus de marionnette, plus de contrainte, plus de fuite… Juste un amour et une possessivité maladive. Eternellement.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

« Parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Se murmurèrent les deux amants avant de s'embrasser sauvagement en haut de la Statue de la Liberté. »

FIN

 _Fini ! Alors, votre verdict ?_

 _Le lemon vous a plu ? J'ai plus trop l'habitude d'en écrire mais bon ^^_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Biz !_


End file.
